


Roman Reigns + Seth Rollins Being Jealous Would Include

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [94]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Roman Reigns + Seth Rollins Being Jealous Would Include

ROMAN REIGNS

  * _Everyone at work knows not to flirt with his baby girl._
  * _But if it’s a by-passer or a fan, then he will give them a glare and wrap his arms around your waist._
  * _Or stand beside you and give the guy an imitating look._
  * _Roman wouldn’t take his anger out on you, it would be the person who was flirting with you or his opponent._
  * _Telling him he has nothing to worry about, that he’s the man for you._
  * _Roman knows you won’t leave him._
  * _But he still shows you who you belong to._
  * _Which leads to jealous sex._
  * _“You’re mine, baby girl.” He growled._
  * _“No man can ever make you feel the way I do.” he spoke._
  * _You end up walking with a limp._



##  **Seth Rollins:**

[Originally posted by thearchitectwwe](https://tmblr.co/Zb_uLk2NdqXkd)

  * _Seth is jealous AF…_
  * _You’re his and only his._
  * _God help the man whoever flirts with you._
  * _Seth gets jealous whenever a guy even looks at you like you’re his next conquest. You’re his and only his._
  * _Seth specifically hates it when you’s come off a plane or you’s are in public and some fan decides to grab your ass, or flirt with you._
  * _He will wrap his arm around your waist /or/ your shoulder and pull you closer to him. Squaring his chest up and telling the guy off. Even punch/ fight the guy if he has to._
  * _“He’s just being nice.” You defended._
  * _“You’re mine.” He growled._
  * _Constantly telling him you’d never leave him or cheat on him, though that doesn’t sit well for him._
  * _He then will proceed to show you who you belong to when you’s get back to the room you’s two are staying at._
  * _“Do I have to remind you who belong to because I will.” He growled, as he pushed you roughly against the bed._
  * _Seth then would proceed to kiss every part of your body muttering “Mine.”_
  * _Rough sex._
  * _He’d leave so many bruises on you that not even makeup can cover them._
  * _Seth smirking when you walk with a limp._




End file.
